


Til Home

by Headspacedeficit



Series: How far can you carry this? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Future Fic, Harry Potter is a queer baby deer, Indian!Harry Potter, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headspacedeficit/pseuds/Headspacedeficit
Summary: Cho and Harry love Cedric. Cedric loves them both very much.Hannah loves them too but would very much prefer if all three would get out of her pub.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsarockfact55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsarockfact55/gifts).



> I am on this ship and it's entirely because of thatsarockfact55. I think the ship could use some more fic. Inspired by [Seekers of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869599) ; it’s very good and without it, this ficlet would not exist.

            Cho is a giggly, flushed, tipsy mess. She’s laughing into Harry’s shoulder at something she can’t manage to say between her constant giggles and the muffling of wool. Harry himself is all sweet affection where he’s draped over Cho, beaming smile squished where his cheek presses against her dark hair. It’d be a nice sight, seeing them so happy and relaxed, if the Leaky Cauldron wasn’t closed and Hannah wasn’t glaring daggers at him.

  
            He adores Hannah, she’s very sweet, but even she doesn’t want to try and move his two soulmates when they’re like this. Harry and Cho don’t get rowdy when intoxicated. But they do get awfully clingy, and intoxicated they are. Cedric doesn’t know how or why considering neither of them usually drink very much and both are lightweights but Hannah had contacted him via floo and demanded that he come pick them up.

  
            Harry spots him first and Cedric knows because his eyes light up and he does this sort of excited and pleased wiggle, like he can't contain himself. Harry can get pretty nonverbal without warning but he’s always liked when Cho talks and doesn't like to interrupt.

  
            Cedric crouches in front of them, the scuffing sound of his shoes perking up Cho, and lets Harry cup his cheek in his right hand. Warm and dry with a smattering of callous, he leans into the familiar gesture. Harry nearly coos with delight at the reciprocation, even after all these years, which sends both a bubble of warmth through him and prods awake something vicious and mean.

             
He hates the Dursleys. He hates the people who would take a baby and hurt him as he grows until the boy they produced was convinced that he didn't deserve to be loved and that a hand on a face was always going to be a slap. He hates the people who are still the reason for cold sweat nightmares after war and rebuilding and struggle. He hates Harry's personal monsters in the closet. Merlin, he still hates Dudley a good bit despite his 3 years of efforts to make amends and the consistent therapy the two were doing now.

  
            And the worst thing? The worst thing is that Harry forgives them. The worst thing is that Harry forgave them so quickly even though it wasn’t good for him. Sometimes, Cedric wonders how he’s the Hufflepuff.

  
            Cedric doesn’t know why his soulmates are sitting on the floor but he takes the opportunity to just look for now. It's nice with Harry's thumb gently stroking his cheek and Cho's hands playing with the lapels of his peacoat. He lets her reel him in with little tugs until his lips meet hers, soft and sweet. He can feel Harry's fingers tangle in his hair and heat of breath and scratch of beard against his neck. They fit together, not in a way that came naturally but from long habit. “ ‘m sleepy,” someone murmurs. There’s giggles all around, muted and flagging.

  
            Cedric hauls Harry up first because he knows that Cho will find her feet by way of the solid grip Harry has curled around her waist. Harry will never be good at letting go.

  
            It’s a little bit of maneuvering to wiggle his way under Harry’s lanky weight and they’re not at all balanced with Cho’s toes barely touching the floor. Hell, Harry’s toes are barely touching the floor though it's not for lack of trying on his soulmate’s part. He’s pretty sure that Harry’s trying to climb him, if not like a tree then like a bed. If there was ever a moment Cedric wished he was taller or stronger, this would be it; buried under the deadweight of two people he has to move.

  
            A laugh startles him. He looks up from under what feels like Harry’s entire upper torso to see Hannah with her head down on the bar, shaking with helpless giggles. She props her head on one hand with an amused grin stretched into her palm. “How far do you think you can carry them?”

  
            He tries to scowl at her from around Cho who’s gotten loose of Harry’s grip and is half hanging from his neck and playing with his cheek, trying to pull his lips into a smile. “Home, hopefuwaugh,” as Cho hooks her thumb under the corner of his mouth.

  
            “Cedric, you need to smile more,” Cho tells him very seriously. “You’re too frowny.” He looks at her with her overly serious and flushed face. Harry’s stubble is rubbing against his forehead, probably nodding in agreement. Cedric grasps her by the wrist and extracts her fingers from his mouth. He mock growls at her before pressing a kiss to the back of her knuckles.

  
            “Need some help?” Hannah asks as she weaves through the tables. Gently, she snags Cho’s sleeve and thank the stars because Cho immediately latches onto her. Harry, though, makes this sad, little, hurt sound. Cedric feels his heart skip, thinking Harry’s gone and hurt himself. That is until Harry nearly topples both of them by reaching for the two women.

  
            “Can’t I just stun them?” Cedric hauls Harry into something resembling a fireman’s carry. “Real quicklike and then I could levitate their unconscious bodies home, to bed even.” Hannah laughs, not because she’s cruel but because she knows he’ll never do it. Waking up stunned and hungover isn’t something he’d curse anyone with.  
“Go home Cedric,” Hannah says. “I’ll feed your Cho up with something to absorb the alcohol. Make sure that one.” She points a finger at Harry’s (in Cedric and Cho’s opinion) nicely shaped posterior. “Has some water before he crashes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by
> 
>  
> 
> [Seekers of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869599)


End file.
